When Skies Are Gray
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: In their final moments, at least they have each other. ZombieApocalypse!AU. Klaine. Warnings for character death and tears. No graphic, gory scenes, though.


"When Skies Are Gray"

**Warnings for major character death and implications of a gory end. Nothing is gruesomely described, though. **

* * *

This is it; where they're going to die, where everything they've fought for becomes nothing.

It was all just their terrible timing, really. Kurt wanted to go back to his home—if it could even be called home anymore—to find something to take with him. They were going to leave the country; find a way out; find help; find somewhere that wasn't _dead. _And Kurt didn't want to leave without something to remind him of his family, of his old life.

Blaine, of course, couldn't deny him that. He knew Kurt was hurting—he'd watched his own father die, for crying out loud—and he knew Kurt needed something to help him grieve.

Now, they're both regretting the decision to go back.

"Blaine, what do we do?" Kurt asks, panic setting in as he looks out the second-story window. He hears the click of the lock on the door and startles, looking over at his boyfriend. Even in his state of fear and panic, he can't help but think that Blaine still looks beautiful, even covered in a mixture of blood, dirt, and the grime that comes from surviving in this excuse of a life.

"There's too many of them," Blaine explains, crossing the room in a few quick strides and taking Kurt in his arms. Kurt leans on him, sighing shakily when the pressure is relieved from his throbbing ankle. "And you can't run with that ankle, and I'm not leaving without you. I can't and I won't."

Kurt stares at him with wide eyes, trembling as he clings to Blaine and the reality of what Blaine is telling him sinks in. "Blaine…" Neither of them say it, but they know what this means. There's no escape, and they're going to die.

Blaine kisses Kurt's forehead—Kurt is shorter because he can't stand up straight and Blaine is supporting most of his weight; Blaine had to carry him upstairs—and carries him over to Kurt's old bed. Kurt starts to protest when Blaine steps away silently, but then he's winding up Elizabeth's old music box on Kurt's old nightstand and Kurt feels tears sting his eyes.

"C'mere," Blaine whispers. Then he's helping Kurt stand and guiding him to the center of the room. "I love you," he says, his voice cracking.

"I love you, too." It's barely above a whisper and he knows it will be the last time they say it in the quiet of the locked room.

They start to sway slowly to the sound of the music box and Kurt rests his head on Blaine's shoulder, his breath hitching when Blaine starts to sing along quietly in his ear. _"__You are my sunshine; my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear—"_

A series of bangs against the door startles Kurt and he chokes out a muffled sob against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine pulls him in impossibly closer, rubbing his back. "Shh, don't cry," he whispers. "I've got you. I love you."

The music box starts over and Blaine repeats the song tenderly in his ear. _"__You make me happy, when skies are gray." _More pounding on the door makes them both flinch and Kurt clings tighter to Blaine. _"__You'll never know, dear, how much I love you," _Blaine sings, his voice cracking with emotion. Kurt feels a hot tear fall onto his cheek, but it isn't his own. He presses a soft kiss to Blaine's neck, trying to offer his own ounce of comfort. Blaine finally chokes out a sob and finishes, _"__Please don't take my sunshine away…" _

The cries of the undead break through the almost-silence and the boys cling to each other in their last moments. When more and more cracks break through the wooden door, they drop to the floor and Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt protectively, willing to take the first bite if it means keeping Kurt safe for just a little bit longer. Kurt curls into Blaine's chest and wraps his trembling hand around Blaine's wrist. As Blaine kisses his forehead and the door finally gives in, he whispers one final vow: "I'll always love you, Blaine."

And he always will.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, wow, I am legitimately sorry for this. I was close to tears writing this. I got the idea from the ****_imagineyourotp _****tumblr page, and the comments that followed. **

**Review please! I hope I didn't make you cry ****_too _****much! **


End file.
